Absinthe (story)
Absinthe, by Morpheus, is Absinthe’s origin story. It was released on April 25, 2017, covering events from September 26 to October 12, 2007. The next Absinthe story, is Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice Summary Seattle, Washington 2007-09-26 Adam Wylann is having fun using his Parkour skills running away from a couple of would-be bullies, one of whom is Colin, who is an Ex-1 himself. Colin doesn’t like the fact that Adam’s dad is with the MCO. 2007-09-27 In class, the guy next to Adam, Clive Bowen, begins to feel faint and then hallucinate. After class, Adam is trapped by Colin and Mike. He deals with Colin rapidly, to both of their surprise. After that, he heads for Frankenstein’s Self-Defense. At the end of the class, the man he was sparring with, Javier, begins to hallucinate. Adam experiences seeing lines, and then a green fairy manifests and flies off. 2007-09-28 Several more kids who sat next to Adam have hallucinations. On the way home, Adam gets chased by Slippery, Spot (sort of a were-dalmation) and Vindigo, who seem to want to kill him to “send the MCO a message”. He deals with them and then heads home, where he discovers his hair has changed color and he has a burnout. 2007-09-29 Adam wakes up in the hospital. Everyone seems to be cautious around him because of the hallucinogenic effect. His mother and father arrive. He tells his father all the detail he can remember from the attack. He learns he’s turning into an elf girl. 2007-09-30 Adam is released from the hospital and rides home with his mom. The transformation is still finishing up. The decide on a new name, Gwendolyn Adelle, and discover that she has an allergy to any kind of synthetic materials. She learns a bit more about women’s clothes. Then they go clothes shopping (offscreen). 2007-10-01 Gwen goes with her dad to the Seattle Supers power testing facility. She meets Crucibelle, Doctor Tempest, Doctor Oswald and Witchling. Her father issues an MMID with a Wiz-4 rating. Witchling says she knows someone who could do initial training, and *might* be willing to do so. 2007-10-03 Gwen has her interview with Mrs. Lauriant. They decide she will stay there for three days for her initial training. 2007-10-04 Mrs. Laurent teaches Gwen how to store power and syphon off her glamour to her pixies. Then they have breakfast, where an arranged accident spills syrup over Gwen’s outfit. Mrs. Laurent loans her a dress that a proper young lady would wear. Gwen grits her teeth and wears it. She sees through the glamor on a chest, which convinces Mrs. Laurent that they need to work on illusions and glamours. 2007-10-06 Gwen has a nightmare about an elf hunting a nameless abomination who has been hunting them. She works on exercises and some new spells with Mrs. Laurent until her mother comes to take her home. Mrs. Laurent gifts her with three books: two beginners books and one old tome on illusions. 2007-10-08 Gwen comes back from a run to find her father says they need to talk. He discloses some information about a low-level villain called the Woodwife, who looks suspiciously like Mrs. Laurent, and explains that, without actual evidence that she is this person, he is not going to investigate further. The subtext is clear: he knows, and keep your mouth zipped. Then they discuss some aspects of the history of the MCO and finally their decision to send her to Whateley Academy. There is a seldom-used program for mutant interns that will pay their schooling. After a lot of study and discussion, she accepts. 2007-10-09 Miles takes Gwen into the office for her first day as an intern. She describes the incident with Slippery and friends for a couple of agents working on the case. Then she’s kidnapped by Slippery under the illusion that he’s rescuing her from the MCO. Vindigo’s group has added Boost (Warper) and Snooze She learns that Vindigo can also levitate as well as her energy blasts. Then two more people walk in: Spot and Colin. Spot identifies her as one of Wylann’s children, and then Snooze puts her out. She wakes up in another room. She listens to people on the other side of the wall make plans. Then she has one of her fairies release a full load of glamour, incapacitating Snooze and giving her access to a manifested knife. She escapes, followed by Slippery. Then the MCO arrives in force. 2007-10-11 Gwen has another nightmare. While she is enjoying her newly-born son, the foul bear-thing attacks again. She kills it, but it has also killed her. Gwen and her mom go out for a spa visit and some clothes shopping. Then Mrs. Laurent drops by for a final lesson and a gift so they can continue the lessons. 2007-10-12 Gwen practices some illusion spells while waiting to leave. She has some trouble with an MCO agent at the airport; her dad intervenes to give him a lesson about following procedures. She meets Colin at the airport, and they fly off into the sunrise together, headed for their new school. Characters *Wylann family ** Absinthe ** Miles Wylann - father - MCO ** Joyce Wylann - mother * Flytrap * MCO * Vindigo ** Slippery ** Spot ** Boost (Warper) ** Snooze * Seattle Supers ** Crucibelle ** Doctor Tempest ** Doctor Oswald ** Witchling * Woodwife * Woodsman (Mentioned. Deceased. Killed by MCO.) Category:Whisper Category:Gen1 Category:Stories